


Aoi (Azul)

by NTIG_Escribe



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Horror, M/M, Merman Nanase Haruka
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTIG_Escribe/pseuds/NTIG_Escribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto lleva un tiempo pasándolo mal: las responsabilidades como capitán del club son cada vez mayores y su relación con Gou no marcha bien. Tras una serie de eventos, la noche del festival del O-bon Makoto no puede evitar sentir que la respuesta a todos sus problemas está en el mar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aoi (Azul)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por este trabajo http://deliciest.tumblr.com/post/131248267024/today-i-did-harus-blue-nails-so-i-quickly-did-a de Deliciest, que quería una historia de terror con un merman!Haru.

# AZUL

## Presente.

\- Ni siquiera me estás escuchando.

El tono de Gou no era de enfado. Era de pura decepción. Makoto hundió todavía más sus hombros. Su ancha espalda encogió, su figura se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Diminuto. Una sombra. Insignificante. 

A su lado, Gou se levantó, arrojando una nube de arena sobre Makoto, y se alejó de él con pasos largos y decididos. Makoto permaneció en el suelo, observando la figura de Gou hacerse cada vez más pequeña. Con un suspiro, se lanzó a por ella. La agarró por la muñeca para que se girase, pero ella se zafó con rabia, alejando el brazo de Makoto. Se giró y le miró a la cara con los ojos muy abiertos. 

\- No me sigas - le dijo -. No quiero que me sigas. Si me sigues, me vas a pedir perdón. Y te perdonaré. Me iré de aquí cabreada, pasaré dos días sin hablarte, pero luego te perdonaré y estaremos en las mismas. Esto - Gou señaló a ambos con las palmas abiertas - No funciona. Y no es mi culpa. 

Gou dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y su coleta golpeó a Makoto en la cara, saturando su olfato con un aroma dulzón. Esta vez, Makoto no se molestó en seguirla. Regresó al sitio donde estaba sentado instantes atrás y volvió a reposar en el suelo. 

Aquella fragancia afrutada le rondó los sentidos unos minutos más hasta que fue sustituida por los restos de algas y salitre que arrastraba el espray marino. Inhaló profundamente, entregándose a aquella sensación salada. Inesperadamente cálida y reconfortante, como una vieja amiga que te recibe con una sonrisa a la vez que te reprocha tu ausencia. Una amante. El olor de la necesidad. Makoto se tumbó en la arena y se abandonó completamente a él, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, arropado por la brisa oceánica. Una punzada de culpabilidad le molestó y su gesto se torció ligeramente, pero el reciente recuerdo de Gou no era nada comparado con aquello.

## Uno.

Se despidió de Nagisa y Rei en la estación, agitando su mano en el aire. Habían estado practicando hasta tarde y podía notar el cansancio en sus músculos. Hasta aquel simple gesto se le producía pinchazos en la espalda. Solo cuando el tren se puso en marcha, se dirigió Makoto hacia su casa. Dejó atrás la estación y desanduvo con ligereza el camino que había realizado aquella misma mañana. Caminó por el paseo de la playa mientras éste cambiaba las tonalidades anaranjadas del atardecer por las púrpuras del crepúsculo y, más tarde, por el amarillento juego de luces y sombras del alumbrado público. Llegó a su barrio. Casas unifamiliares de dos pisos y pequeños comercios se mezclaban y conectaban mediante caminos de piedra y asfalto. Ascendió las escaleras a las que iba a parar su calle pero pasó de largo el giro que debería haberle llevado a casa. En su lugar, subió un poco más, solo unos bloques. Así fue como llegó Makoto a la casa de los Nanase. No se sorprendió de ver las luces apagadas, pero sí de ver en la entrada un coche que no estaba allí la noche anterior.

Fue como contener una respiración por mucho tiempo. Y sin embargo, seguía respirando. Sus pulmones funcionaban perfectamente. Podía notar como su caja torácica se hinchaba y deshinchaba con cada ventilación pero esa sensación seguía ahí, ahogándole, oprimiéndole, enterrándole. Se preguntó por qué había vuelto ahí, pero detrás de la ansiedad que le creaba el recuerdo de Haru, siempre encontraba cierto alivio. Era doloroso, sí, pero a la vez le imbuía de la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante. Era como una bocanada de aire después de aguantar la respiración durante mucho tiempo. Era estar vivo. 

Cuando llegó a su hogar sus padres le recibieron con una sonrisa. Los gemelos ya habían cenado y se relajaban viendo la televisión junto a su padre. Makoto tomó con celeridad la cena que su madre había preparado y, seguidamente, revisó las tareas de la escuela en su cuarto. Se encontraba ojeando un texto de historia cuando unos toques en su puerta interrumpieron su concentración. Su madre entró tras aquellos golpecitos, más una advertencia que una petición de permiso, con una sonrisa y una humeante taza de té.

\- ¿Ha habido suerte hoy? -preguntó, dejando la taza en el escritorio.

\- No - respondió Makoto, apenado. - Y no creo que la vaya a haber a estas alturas de curso. 

\- Bueno, no pierdas la esperanza - respondió la señora Tachibana con un tono cálido mientras reposaba su mano sobra el hombro de Makoto. Todavía podía notarse el calor de la taza de té. - El baño está listo. ¿Te importa ayudar a tus hermanos esta noche?

Makoto miró alternativamente a su escritorio, plagado de apuntes y libretas, y a su madre y chasqueó la lengua, como queja.

\- ¿No puedo hacerlo papá? - preguntó, algo molesto.

\- Papá ya se ha bañado y madrugará mañana más que todos nosotros, así que no - Sentenció la señora Tachibana, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

\- Está bien - accedió Makoto.- Iré en cuanto me acabe el té. 

Unos minutos más tarde, Makoto se encontraba en el cuarto de aseo frotando la espalda de su hermano Ren mientras Ran, su hermana, parloteaba sin cesar desde la bañera.

\- Y luego, después de mates, hemos pintado unos calamares por el festival - relataba alegremente - Primero hemos elegido el que más nos gustaba y luego la profe ha mandado a Kimiko a que hiciese las fotocopias para colorear. Yo quería ir, pero la profe ya nunca me manda porque una vez me despisté y no hice las fotocopias bien.

\- No hiciste ninguna fotocopia porque te fuiste al patio - le reprochó Ren.

\- ¡Es que creí haber visto un gato! - replicó Ran.

\- No volviste en media hora…

\- ¡Porque el gato tenía gatitos y tenía que ponerles nombre! - respondió Ran, agitando los brazos fuera del agua, ante la agonía de tener que explicar aquella obviedad.

\- Está bien, está bien. Ran, sigue. - dijo Makoto, interrumpiendo lo que podía haber sido una gran discusión.- Kimiko hizo las fotocopias.

\- Kimiko fue a hacer las fotocopias - continuó Ran, siempre contenta de poder seguir con su historia. - Tenía que hacer trece fotocopias del calamar con la cabeza en punta y doce del que tenía la cara así - Ran sonrió enseñando los dientes, para mostrarle a Makoto lo que quería describir.- Pero se equivocó porque Kimiko es tonta de remate.

\- ¡Kimiko no es tonta! - reprobó Ren.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! - aseveró Ran, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco por la protesta de su hermano. - Se equivocó al hacer las fotocopias.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no es tonta!

\- ¡Solo dices eso porque te gusta! 

\- Eso es mentira - mientras decía esto, Ran levantó la vista hacia Makoto, implorante.

\- Ran, no está bien decir que Kimiko es tonta.- dijo Makoto, sin severidad en la voz, pero haciendo callar con un gesto la inmediata réplica que Ran intentó lanzar.- No está bien y punto. Continua.

Makoto echó agua por encima a Ren, librándole de la espuma, y le ayudó a meterse en la bañera junto a su hermana. Ran hinchó los mofletes y apretó los puños, enfadada, pero prosiguió. 

\- Bueno, Kimiko se equivocó con las fotocopias - Hizo una pequeña pausa, pero continuó - porque un error lo tiene cualquiera - miró a su hermano mayor, esperando la aprobación de éste. Makoto sonrió sinceramente. - Así que a mí me tocó uno de los calamares con la cabeza acabada en punta. Yo no lo había elegido, pero en realidad no me importaba. 

\- ¿Y luego? - Preguntó Makoto mientras él mismo comenzaba a enjabonarse.

\- Luego nos pusimos a pintar los calamares. Todo el mundo quería pintarlos de colorines pero yo quería pintar el mío negro, porque el otro día vi un documental y salió un calamar negro. ¡El calamar brillaba bajo el agua! ¡Y yo quería hacer ese calamar! Pero la profe no me dejó porque es tonta - sentenció Ran, cruzando los brazos con indignación.

\- ¡La profe no es tonta! 

\- Eso lo dices porque te gusta.

\- ¿Cómo me van a gustar la profe y Kimiko a la vez?

\- O sea que sí que te gusta Kimiko.

Ren estaba a punto de ahogar a su hermana gemela en la bañera, pero Makoto interrumpió el nuevo conflicto, metiéndose en el agua.

\- Ran, no está bien decir que Kimiko es tonta ni que la profe es tonta. No está bien decir que alguien es tonto - dijo Makoto. - Aunque, si te sirve de consuelo, creo que la profesora debería haberte dejado pintar el calamar del color que quisieses - Ran sonrió, satisfecha por aquella concesión.- ¿De qué color los pintasteis, entonces? - quiso saber Makoto.

\- Los pintamos azules - Respondió Ren. 

\- Como mis ojos - Añadió Ran, ilusionada.

Makoto miró a los ojos a Ran, que en realidad eran de color aguamarina y, brindándole una sonrisa de apoyo, comentó:

\- El azul es un color muy bonito. Seguro que os han quedado geniales. Me los tenéis que enseñar antes de iros a dormir.

\- No podemos, se los hemos dado a los Nanase. Mamá nos ha llevado antes a verlos y Ren quería dárselos como regalo de bienvenida y porque le gusta le gusta la señora Nanase. 

\- Eso… Eso es mentira - reprochó Ren, con voz temblorosa. - La señora Nanase siempre nos trata muy bien.

\- Y es muy guapa - apuntó Ran, con un tono cantarín.

Ren hundió la cabeza en el agua hasta la nariz y murmuró algo parecido a “es cierto” entre burbujas. Ran chinchaba a su hermano gemelo, pero Makoto ya no escuchaba. La confirmación de que los Nanase habían vuelto le incomodó. No es que se desviase tan a menudo hacia la casa de la familia de Haru, pero si habían vuelto para quedarse significaba que ahora, desde luego, la frecuencia de sus paseos iba a disminuir. 

\- Venga, salid de la bañera que se está haciendo tarde - les apremió Makoto, intentando deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos. - Además, Ren tiene calor. Se está empezando a poner rojo.

Makoto ayudó a los gemelos a ponerse el pijama, mientras Ran trataba de contener la risa y la piel de Ren adquiría un tono cada vez más cercano al granate. Después de que sus hermanos se hubiesen acostado, Makoto se permitió por fin hacer lo mismo. Pronto, se sumió en un sueño intranquilo, plagado de visiones de un niño con los ojos del color del océano profundo.

## Presente.

La culpa de haber hecho enfadar a Gou se mezclaba con la euforia de sentirse algo más libre. Las crecientes responsabilidades habían hecho mella en Makoto y, por primera vez en muchos días, sentía que podía respirar sin impedimentos. No era justo para Gou. Pero de eso, de aclarar definitivamente su relación con ella, se encargaría más tarde. 

El alivio del que le imbuía la esencia del mar era, simplemente, incomparable. Era como estar completo de nuevo. Acunado por el arrullo de las olas, Makoto se durmió.

Para cuando despertó, la atmósfera de la playa había cambiado considerablemente. Las luces del O-bon se habían extinguido y la de las farolas del paseo marítimo llegaba débil, fatigada, y apenas iluminaba los primeros metros de arena. La Luna, sin embargo, arrancaba con facilidad destellos plateados al mar.

La calma fue interrumpida por un ahogado zumbido. Makoto sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Un nuevo mensaje. Era Rin.

_“Makoto, qué cojones has hecho!?!?!”_

Rin. Ni si quiera lo había pensado. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta? Si rompía con Gou, su amistad con Rin se esfumaría. Makoto respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de calmarse y de elaborar una respuesta. Tratando de pensar qué podía decirle para no perderlo. Le gustaría decirle que le necesita a su lado, que sus compañeros de equipo no entienden lo que es ser capitán, que lo siente, que no debería haber empezado nada con Gou si no estaba seguro, que estaba perdiendo el control de su vida y que necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente. Pero no hizo nada de eso. El mensaje de Rin le devolvía la mirada. El teléfono vibró de nuevo. Rin.

_“Tch, no quería que eso sonase tan duro. Mañana hablamos.”_

Makoto expulsó el aire que estaba guardando en los pulmones, con cierto alivio. Puede que hubiese subestimado la comprensión de Rin. Fuese como fuese, Rin era, junto con Nagisa, su amigo más antiguo. 

Una nueva vibración. 

_“Ni se te ocurra hablar con Gou antes.”_

Makoto deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haber pasado a ser “el capullo que había hecho daño a su hermana pequeña”. Alejó el teléfono de sí, posponiendo aquellos pensamientos, evitando imaginar la conversación que habría de mantener con Rin al día siguiente. Pero vibró de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra más. Y una última vez.  
Tres mensajes de Nagisa y uno de Rei. Las noticias parecían volar entre sus compañeros de equipo. Se disponía a leer lo que sus amigos tenían que decirle, pero algo captó su atención. Un reflejo azulado, brillante, colándose en su visión periférica.

## Dos.

Era todavía temprano cuando Makoto llegó al club de natación Iwatobi Swim Club Returns, pero, a pesar de ello, Goro Sasabe ya iba de un lado para otro cargando con tablas, manguitos y demás bártulos para la enseñanza de la natación. Goro se detuvo cuando vio a Makoto.

\- ¡Ah, Makoto! - Exclamó, mientras sacaba un brazo de entre la montaña de cachivaches para darle unas palmadas en el hombro. - ¡Gracias por venir! Siento que tengas que venir un sábado, pero…

\- No se preocupe, entrenador - Le interrumpió Makoto, ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa. - Es lo menos que puedo hacer. 

Goro no era su entrenador, al menos no de manera oficial, pero lo había sido cuando Makoto aprendió a nadar en la infancia y, desde que habían reabierto el club de natación de la escuela, Goro nunca les había negado su apoyo y tutela. Por eso, a Makoto le resultaba natural llamarle entrenador. Por eso, a Makoto no le molestaba echarle una mano cuando lo necesitaba y, desde la inauguración del ISCR, Goro había necesitado todas las manos que pudiesen ofrecerle. Además, Makoto había descubierto que su trabajo como tutor de los más pequeños podía resultar muy gratificante. 

\- Oh, está bien. Los niños te están esperando en la piscina. 

Tras decir esto, Goro salió pitando, dejando caer algunos trastos más por el camino. Makoto ya se dirigía a la piscina cuando la voz de Goro resonó de nuevo, haciéndole detenerse.

\- Makoto, - Goro se acercó a Makoto, y bajó su tono de voz - La profesora Amakata me ha contado lo del club. Si necesitáis ayuda para encontrar nuevos miembros o…

\- No, entrenador - le interrumpió Makoto - usted necesita tiempo para el Iwatobi y para sus clases.

\- Pero si no encontráis a nadie…

\- La escuela cerrará el club - confirmó Makoto.- Pero eso no impedirá que sigamos nadando.

El ánimo y la determinación que puso Makoto en su última frase parecieron tranquilizar a Goro, que se alejó definitivamente. Makoto se dirigió hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse. Mientras se quitaba sus ropas de calle y se ponía el traje de neopreno que usaba en la piscina, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Goro. El club podía cerrar. La posibilidad era real. Como capitán, tenía la responsabilidad de encontrar nuevos miembros, pero no sería tarea fácil.  
Minutos más tarde, Makoto se encontraba ya en la piscina, bajo la mirada de cinco atentos niños dispuestos a aprender cómo nadar. Llevaban varias semanas atendiendo a clase y dominaban los aspectos básicos del crol e incluso del estilo espalda. Hoy se familiarizarían con los saltos y zambullidas. 

Makoto llevó a los niños a un lateral de la piscina, alejándolos de los alumnos de cursos superiores con los que compartían espacio, y se sentó en el borde de la piscina para mostrarles el ejercicio que iban a realizar. Juntó las rodillas, tocando la pared sumergida con los pies, e inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante, con la cabeza entre los brazos extendidos. Mientras adquiría esta posición, se giraba para poder ver a los niños, mientras les iba describiendo sus movimientos. A continuación, se acercó todavía más al agua con la punta de los dedos hasta que notó su cuerpo despegarse del borde. Levantó las caderas y se dejó caer hacia delante. Por fin, entró en contacto con el agua. Primero sus manos, después los brazos y la cabeza. En ese momento, estiró las piernas y se deslizó, disfrutando de la fría bienvenida del agua. Avanzó algunos metros con los brazos estirados antes de salir a la superficie, dando una gran bocanada de aire.

Retrocedió hasta donde se encontraban los niños del club. La mayoría le recibieron entusiasmados por lo que a sus ojos parecía una proeza. 

\- ¡Increíble, entrenador Tachibana! - exclamó Daisuke, el más alto de ellos, asombrado.

\- ¡Alucinante! - Megumi, la más joven del grupo, también parecía encantada con la exhibición de Makoto. 

El resto de niños reaccionaron de forma similar. Todos excepto Yusuke, que miraba hacia otro lado con desdén. 

\- Yo también puedo hacer eso - dijo - practico todos los veranos en la piscina de casa.

Yusuke solía lanzar comentarios de ese tipo en la mayoría de clases, aunque acababa obedeciendo a Makoto y disfrutando de la práctica igual que el resto de sus compañeros. Makoto prefirió no prestarle atención. Desde el agua, se dispuso a ayudar a Daisuke, que parecía ansioso por probar él mismo la zambullida, a tomar la posición adecuada. Mientras, Makoto les instruía con unas recomendaciones de última hora:

\- Recordad mirar al agua antes de zambulliros y ver dónde vais a entrar. Después podéis volver a poner la cabeza entre los brazos - les aconsejó. - ¡Ah! Y estirad bien el cuerpo, sin miedo, o podéis dar una voltereta sin querer.

Daisuke se inclinaba ya cuando un rápido movimiento llamó la atención de Makoto. Horrorizado, vio como Yusuke corría con decisión hacia la piscina. Se había alejado de sus compañeros y había tomado carrerilla, dispuesto a demostrar a todos que él sabía zambullirse.

\- ¡Yusuke! - Exclamó Makoto.

Yusuke no se detuvo y siguió corriendo hasta alcanzar el borde de la piscina. Entonces, saltó. Alargó los brazos y colocó la cabeza entre ellos, con la intención de zambullirse, pero su trayectoria se vio interrumpida. Uno de los alumnos mayores del club emergía en esos momentos por el punto en el que Yusuke debería haber entrado al agua. Los dos cuerpos chocaron con un estruendo de huesos, carne y agua. 

Makoto se acercó con dos amplias brazadas. Yusuke sangraba copiosamente por la nariz pero parecía no tener lesiones de gravedad. El otro chico, en cambio, flotaba inerte cabeza abajo. Makoto se paralizó.

_“No, otra vez no, por favor”._

Alargó su brazo para alcanzar al chico, pero Goro saltó a la piscina antes de que Makoto pudiese hacer nada. 

\- ¡Makoto! - gritó mientras arrastraba al joven fuera del agua - ¡Saca a Yusuke! ¡Vosotros! - Se dirigió a los compañeros que contemplaban la escena desde el borde - ¡Id a recepción y decidles que llamen a una ambulancia! ¡Ya!

Goro salió definitivamente del agua y se inclinó junto al chico, aproximando la mejilla a la nariz del joven para comprobar la respiración. 

\- Vamos, Aoi - susurró el entrenador - quédate conmigo.

A continuación, le tomó el pulso en el cuello. Cuando confirmó que tanto el latido como la respiración eran normales, recolocó al chico para alinear la cabeza con el cuello. Goro realizaba estas acciones una tras otra, sin detenerse ni un momento pero manteniendo la calma. Makoto miraba desde la piscina, todavía incapaz de moverse del sitio. Goro reparó en él

\- Makoto - dijo, esta vez sin gritar - Ayuda a Yusuke.

Yusuke se asía al brazo de Makoto mientras miraba como la hemorragia cubría de sangre sus manos. El agua que les rodeaba comenzó a adquirir un tono carmesí. La voz de Goro seguía resonando en el aire: “Makoto, Makoto, Makoto”. Finalmente, Makoto reaccionó. Cargó a Yusuke en su espalda y lo sacó de la piscina. Uno de los profesores auxiliares lo retiró y se lo llevó hacia la recepción. En el suelo, Aoi había recobrado la consciencia y ladeaba la cabeza para vomitar. Goro le ayudaba mientras lanzaba improperios a los que se acercaban demasiado. El sonido de unas sirenas acalló la voz del entrenador. Pronto, los paramédicos transportaban al herido en camilla y Goro abandonaba la estancia tras ellos, todavía disparando órdenes a diestro y siniestro. 

Makoto miró a su alrededor. Los alumnos del club de natación se arremolinaban nerviosos, preguntándose por el estado de sus compañeros. La sangre de Yusuke se diluía en la piscina, cada vez menos evidente. El vómito de Aoi reposaba en el suelo, emanando un penetrante olor a bilis. Él mismo sintió ganas de vomitar. Era imposible seguir con las clases ese día. Makoto dirigió a los niños a recepción y comenzó la laboriosa tarea de llamar a padres y madres. No sería hasta horas después que Makoto pudo por fin abandonar el club. 

Regresó a casa cabizbajo, acosado por los recuerdos de lo que acababa de pasar. Yusuke, escapándose de su control, estrellándose contra Aoi. El sonido de los dos niños chocando se resistía a abandonarle. La sangre emborronando la cara de Yusuke. Aoi flotando inconsciente. La voz de Goro. “Makoto, Makoto, Makoto”. No pudo soportarlo más. Se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas y vomitó junto a la pared más cercana. El contenido de su estómago le ardió en la garganta y cayó sobre el suelo, salpicándole la ropa. El esfuerzo se reflejaba en sus ojos, que comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Sus hombros se agitaban sin control con cada convulsión de su cuerpo. Devolvió hasta que no le quedó nada dentro y, lentamente, los temblores cesaron. Todavía en el suelo, golpeó con violencia la pared, maldiciéndose por su impotencia. 

Suspiró. Su respiración volvió poco a poco a la normalidad. Se incorporó por fin, dispuesto a volver a su casa. Solo entonces reparó en el entorno que le rodeaba. En su paso absorto e intranquilo, había llegado hasta su barrio de pequeñas casas familiares, había deambulado por estrechas calles hasta los escalones de piedra y había ascendido por ellos. Había pasado de largo el giro que le habría llevado a casa, con su familia. Ahora, Makoto se encontraba delante de la casa de los Nanase.   
Las lágrimas luchaban por volver y los espasmos amenazaban con invadir su cuerpo de nuevo. Antes de que eso pasase, corrió. Huyó de la casa de los Nanase, en la que había vomitado sin tapujos. Huyó del edificio en el que solía vivir Haru. Huyó de las confusas visiones que llegaban, mezcladas con el incidente de la piscina. Haru. Aoi. Haru flotando en la piscina del club. Aoi luchando contra la corriente. Haru en el suelo, inconsciente. Haru.

## Presente.

Makoto volvió a mirar en dirección al mar, asegurándose de que su vista no le había jugado una mala pasada. Lo vio de nuevo. Igual de fugaz que antes, pero mucho más claro. Un destello de color azul, solitario, huérfano entre el resto de reflejos plateados. Azul. No era aguamarina, ni añil, ni turquesa. Era azul. El mismo azul del que se teñían los recuerdos de su infancia. El azul del océano profundo. El azul de los ojos de Haru.

Makoto se habría quedado quieto, devorado por el recuerdo de su mejor amigo, de no haber visto de nuevo el destello azul. Sin dudarlo ni un momento más, se dirigió hacia el mar con pasos largos y decididos. Se deshizo de sus zapatos y calcetines, se despojó de su camisa y de sus pantalones y se zambulló en el agua. El impacto del agua fría le oprimió los pulmones, cortándole la respiración por un momento. Nadó hasta el lugar donde todavía centelleaba iridiscente aquella luz azul, llamándole, guiándole a casa como un faro. Nadó con más fuerza. Nadó hasta que dejó de notar el frío. Nadó hasta que casi dejó de ver la costa a sus espaldas. Y entonces, llegó. 

No era una ilusión. No era la Luna, engañándole. Era real y era azul. Makoto flotaba sobre el color, se dejaba acariciar por él. El agua parecía haberse transformado en un fluido nuevo, tomando consistencia, tornándose espesa y, sobre todo, cálida. Makoto se dejó llevar por esa reconfortante sensación. Era como si sus problemas se hubiesen quedado en la arena, para no volver. No existían la escuela ni los exámenes. No existían sus responsabilidades en casa. No había un club del que ser capitán. Yusuke y Aoi nunca habían chocado y Gou y él no eran ya nada. 

Makoto flotaba cuando lo sintió. Un ligero roce en sus pies, ascendiendo poco a poco, rodeándole las piernas finalmente, sin oprimirle pero firme. Ya no pudo moverse. Un cuerpo rompió la superficie del agua y se irguió frente a él. Los ojos de un joven de tez mortecina y pelo negro como la misma noche le devolvían la mirada. Los ojos, inequívocamente azules. Azules como las escamas que salpicaban su piel, azules como sus uñas, como el fluido que le rodeaba… azules como los ojos de Haruka Nanase. 

\- No… – comenzó a decir Makoto – No puede ser.

No podía ser porque hacía años que no veía a Haru. No podía ser porque Haru se había ahogado en el río, bajo aquel puente. Había sucumbido al agua que tanto amaba, estaba enterrado y no podía volver. El joven tomó las manos de Makoto en las suyas y las llevó a su cara. Era imposible y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Eran sus ojos, era su cara. Era él. Makoto se deshizo en llanto y se lanzó a sus brazos. No dudó ni un momento más de su identidad. Aquello era Haru.   
Haru apartó a Makoto ligeramente. Makoto todavía no podía apartar la mirada. No lo haría nunca, si podía evitarlo. No le dejaría irse de nuevo. Los labios de Haru se movieron, pero no produjeron sonido alguno. 

\- ¿Qué… qué intentas decirme?

Haru le sonrió y señaló al agua. Aquello que rodeaba las piernas de Makoto tiró de él hacia abajo. Makoto apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aire. Estaba bajo la superficie, frente a Haru, que movía los labios de nuevo. Solo que esta vez le oyó perfectamente. El sonido de las palabras de Haru viajó por aquel fluido azul y llegó a Makoto, claro como el día.

\- No te resistas al agua. Acéptala.

La presión sobre el cuerpo de Makoto aumentó, inmovilizándole, pero moverse era algo que ya no le importaba. Haru se acercó más todavía. Se aproximó hasta que sus frentes estuvieron en contacto y juntó sus labios con los de Makoto. Makoto entreabrió los suyos, listo para recibirle. Aceptándole. El fluido azul entró en la boca de Makoto, espeso. Invadió su garganta, desplazándose lenta pero irrefrenablemente hasta sus pulmones, deshaciéndose del aire que quedaba. Makoto lo aceptó. No se resistió a aquello que no era agua, no se resistió a librarse del preciado oxígeno que restaba en su cuerpo, ni se resistió cuando el abrazo de aquel ser le hizo hundirse más y más en las profundidades del océano. No se resistió porque aquello era Haru y nada importaba más que él.

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia algo larga para mis estándares pero que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo. He practicado cosas que hasta ahora no había tocado demasiado, como el diálogo, la escena de acción de la piscina o manejar niños como personajes. También he dedicado cierto tiempo a investigar sobre primeros auxilios, paradas cardiorrespiratorias y conmociones cerebrales para darle algo de rigor al trabajo. Y he intentado mantener cierta neutralidad en el tono y el estilo del trabajo, dándole importancia a los personajes y la historia.  
> En conclusión, estoy muy satisfecho con el proceso y el resultado. Si encima os ha gustado, más que mejor.


End file.
